SF-405 Mod.1R Vredl-Thaurs
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:47" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:48" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:49" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:50" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:51" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Availability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| · ISL - -5 · Sargasso - -6 · Other - -7 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:52" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Size | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Diminutive |- style="mso-yfti-irow:53" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Defense | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 24 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:54" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Maneuverability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 3-4-5-6 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:55" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Hit Points | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 12,400 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:56;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Deflection | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 215 |} Baulemontr Industries SF-405 MOD.1 Vredl-Thaurs Heavy Aerospace Cargo Craft The SF-405 Vreld-Thaurs is the Fantan-Tyerians main intra/extra-atmospheric fighter and used by Tyerian only pilots and has served with the FT-R for well over four millenia and has stayed pretty much unchanged during that time period save various electronics upgrades. The SF-405 is mainly used aboard space stations and ground based forces although there are a few carriers used by the Tyerians that carry these exclusively rather than the larger Nau-Gautam. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades The SF-405 Mod. 1 was introduced in 2795 and is the standard model used by the Fantan-Tyerian Republic. The SF-405 Mod. 1R is an upgraded model that has an additional sensor box under the nose that increases the range of the sensor system and are generally used in flights of five. Design The Vredl-Thaurs has an elongated almost fish shaped main hull with the cockpit being located in the forward dorsal with the main gun being located on the aft ventral and running the length of the main hull, on either side of the hull in the nose is two light guns that are mainly used to shoot down missiles and other ordnance are controlled by the craft’s onboard AI, in the aft of the craft on the dorsal section is two secondary engines used for maneuvering more than anything else. To either side of the body and to the rear are two almost triangular stubby wings which have two underwing and one over-wing hard point for ordnance and at the ends of these are two large engine nacelles that are very long and slender with large reaction engines to the rear with small wings mounted at a forty-five degree angle to the upper and lower rear of the nacelle originally the nacelles had no armament but in the Mod. 2 and Mod. 3 additional energy weapons were added once the engines are miniaturized. Stylistically the SF-526 is a delta-wing craft with short stubby wings that are part of the main body and relies on its ability stay aloft with its highly aerodynamic lifting body that uses high speeds and air to keep the vehicle in the air. The Wedl-Fraus is almost organic looking in its styling with very few sharp edges and scalloped armor over the cockpit and rounded smooth edges and lines to help deflect both physical and energy projectiles to decrease the amount of damage the craft takes. The crafts delta-wing body has an airfoil under the ventral fuselage just aft of the Mk.25 cannon and has winglets on the upper and lower rear engine fuselages allowing for superior maneuverability in atmosphere. The main engines are two oxygen fuel scramjets with intakes over the upper main wing area and the lower wing area and are expelled as super heated gas out the rear, in space the intakes are closed off and reaction mass is used to fuel the engines. In the central aft section is a multi-part vectored directional thruster able to maneuever the craft through most tight spins and turns. Armor Forthcoming. Armament The SF-405 is armed with a 25mJ cannon on the ventral fuselage and two hard points under the wings capable of holding a single missile box each. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Fighters Category:Aerospace Fighters